


There’s a million lights, I don’t care if they’re watching

by Crescent_sense



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 00-line have a channel about their lives and interests also they are boyfies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly teeth rooting fluff!!!, Domestic Fluff, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Jaemin speaks French, M/M, Narration style, Pet Names, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slice of Life, Social Media, Takes place in London, They are all multilingual big brain individuals, Youtuber AU, aka Yangyang gushing over his boyfriends for as long as he can, mentions of homophobia and skepticism of poly relations, we love healthy relationships!!, yangyang centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_sense/pseuds/Crescent_sense
Summary: STORYTIME: HOW I GOT TO DATE 4 GUYS AT THE SAME TIME *NOT CLICKBAIT*Or the time that Yangyang decides to start a YouTube channel with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	There’s a million lights, I don’t care if they’re watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends ✨✨ this is something cute and small (16K is small? I know you just thought that) that I wrote for funsies when I was getting back into writing earlier this year. I thought I would start the year off right by adding to this devastatingly underrated tag 🥺🥺 there is some French & German i got from the internet included, for the friends who speak those languages feel free to correct me! 🥰🥰  
> A very huge, endless thank you to a wonderful friend that I am so proud to have made this year, Lee 💓💓💓, and her ginormous galaxy brain for coming up with the title to this. It’s from the song temporary fix by 1D, my old directioner brain approves greatly.  
> Many warm hugs to Jan 🥺✨ as well for helping me come up with the ending to this, another lovely soul that I’m proud to share thoughts with always ✨✨✨  
> Dedicated to all of you who enjoy Yangyang centric fics and 00-line pairings as always!!!💖💓 
> 
> Happy new year, lovely spirits! 🥂I hope this can cheer you up or entertain you in some way, I want to say that I am proud of each and every one of you and this is your year!!! 💖💖💖 my socials are at the end, enjoy 💓 ✨✨🌙

STORYTIME: HOW I GOT TO DATE 4 GUYS AT THE SAME TIME *NOT CLICKBAIT*

  
  
  


“This is either the _bravest thing I’ve ever done_ or the _stupidest_.” A brown haired man with a silver dangling earring in one ear and a small hoop of the same shade in the other said resolutely as he sat in front of a camera and began to film his 1st ever YouTube video. 

  
  
  


“ _Hi_ , my name is Liu Yangyang and I’m 22 years old. I currently live in London in a townhouse with my four boyfriends.” He said clapping his hands together in solidarity. “Yes, you heard that correctly _FOUR_ boyfriends. I’m gonna say a disclaimer first I guess, because I feel like this video could reach a lot of ugly people.” Yangyang said with a light sigh as he fixed the collar of his dark leather jacket. 

  
  
  


“This video is about a polyamorous relationship, if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable _please_ click off this video and go watch some of the new Spider-Man gameplay or something.” He said with a small amused smile as a link to a suggested upload popped up at the top of the screen.

  
  
  


“I have been in this relationship for two years already, and there’s still so much anxiety and discomfort when discussing my relationship with my friends or family members. I want to help people understand that my relationship is completely normal and healthy, so I started this channel to introduce our relationship and talk a little bit about our story.” Yangyang said as he inhaled slowly and exhaled steadily, a small, determined sigh escaping his lips. 

  
  
  


He smiled at the camera nervously. “By the way, my boyfriends give _full permission_ to be talked about and included in this video.”

  
  
  


“So, I guess I should start this story by saying all my life I’ve only ever been in a relationship with one person. Whether that be a man or women it didn’t matter, it was only ever them. I had heard about polygamous and polyamorous relationships and _to be honest,_ wasn’t too keen on the idea of sharing the person I loved with anyone else.” Yangyang said evenly as some pictures of his eighteen year old self in different areas in London as well as at his uni popped on screen.

  
  
  


“I know that’s a surprise considering my current situation but yeah, I wasn’t really _about_ the idea of polyamorous relationships. Then a few years ago, I met someone who would become very important to me during my first year of university.” He said as the screen went back to his face after the collage of photos. 

  
  
  


“It started like this: at universities they have requirements for you to have a foreign language credit. Now, this is a bit of a TMI but I grew up in Germany and went to an international school _plus_ I’m Taiwanese so I already knew three different languages. I love languages so as I was looking down the list and saw Korean, I decided _why not?_ Because my sisters introduced me to Kpop and Korean dramas so I already knew some of the language and liked it. So that semester I took that class _andddd..._ it did not go as I expected.” He laughed, fiddling with his earring sheepishly.

  
  
  


“By the middle of the semester I was failing so my professor pulled me aside and said _uh, hey Yangyang_ I’ve been teaching this class for two years already and no ones ever failed. So I don’t want you to fail, please take some tutoring sessions with the T.A. and pass this class.” He said with a bashful expression. 

  
  
  
  


“ _Yeahhh..._ I was failing a basic Korean class. But low and behold, guess who that T.A. was? That’s right, let’s call him love interest number 1.” He said with a cheeky smile as Jaemin’s picture popped up on the screen beside his head. 

  
  
  


“Now love interest number one, was probably _the hottest guy_ I’d ever seen on campus so far, and had been doing learning sessions every week up until that point. Even though the guy was _hot_ , it wasn’t enough motivation for me to stay after class and put more effort towards studying. I’m lazy, sure, but I’m also just not used to having to study too hard to get good grades.” Yangyang said with a shameless shrug. 

  
  
  


“So the professor suddenly tugged Jaemin towards me, who’d been grading papers on the side, and forced us to swap info and pick a time to start our study sessions. So _really_ I owe my current love life to that professor, _you’re a real one!_ ” The brown haired boy said winking at the camera playfully.

  
  
  


“ _Anyways_ , we started meeting three times a week for about an hour and a half to try and get me up to speed to pass the next exam which at that time, was in two weeks. I guess now would be a good time to introduce his name as I’m going to gush over him a little bit. Na Jaemin was the most beautiful and the sweetest, most kindest guy I’d ever met in my entire life up until that point.” He said fondly, as pictures of the two of them from that time popped onto the screen.

  
  
  


“ _He was so perfect,_ it didn’t make sense! He was patient and funny, had a _really_ good sense of humor. Could be sarcastic and snarky at times, all and all, the man of my dreams.” He said with a reminiscent sigh. 

  
  
  


“Our text conversations and learning sessions started to become more _casual_ and _personal_. He asked me about my life and my interests, I asked him about his favorite genres of music and what his Starbucks order was. We grew closer, and I felt like my puppy love was blooming into a full blown, well developed _crush_. At that time, I started passing my tests and we didn’t really need to see each other anymore but we did anyway. I thought that _maybe_ , just _maybe_ there was a chance that he liked me too.” He said before the pictures faded and the camera zoomed in on his face slightly.

  
  
  


“ _But then I learned about his relationship status.”_ He said dramatically, the camera then zooming out again to his relaxed posture in his computer chair. 

  
  
  


“One day, he got a call while we were studying together and he answered by saying “Oh, hey baby!” In _Korean_ , not in _English_ , which was what we commonly used during our sessions. I had advanced enough and seen enough dramas to recognize the greeting, so I was obviously _crushed_ by the knowledge that he was seeing somebody. I didn’t hear the rest of what he said honestly, because I was too busy being emo about Jaemin not having any actual interest in me.” He said as he scratched at his cheek uncomfortably.

  
  
  


“I asked him if that was his boyfriend, because he had already told me he was gay, and he hesitated before he said yes. Because he hesitated I joked lightly about if he was sure or not, and he smiled and said _well_ , it’s because I don’t have just one boyfriend, _I have three_.” The camera zoomed in on Yangyang’s blank face as he nodded slowly in acknowledgment after he finished his sentence. 

  
  
  


“Internally, I was like d-did he just say _three?!_ _What the fuck?!_ And then I realized he was in a polyamorous relationship and my brain went _oh_. _Oh, you dumb bitch._ Externally, I was like “oh really? Oh cool, cool, that’s cool” _._ Then as you can probably expect, our relationship became increasingly _stilted_ and _awkward_. We still met for study sessions, we still laughed and chatted while we studied but things were different. I’m really sorry to Jaemin now, because he told me how hurt he was by my obvious discomfort with his relationship and how I simply just began to ignore his casual texts. I was blinded by the idea of the whole T.A./Student romance and when I found out that Jaemin had other guys it was like the illusion shattered so I became distant.” Yangyang said with a tight smile. 

  
  
  
  


“I know, _plot twist right?_ That’s why I called him love interest 1 _,_ because guess what? After that semester we didn’t meet or talk again for _a long time._ That’s right, _I ghosted Jaemin._ ” He said clicking his tongue and doing finger guns. 

  
  
  


“Let me explain why. All my life, I’ve only been in relationships that each maybe lasted less than 8 months. They were never serious, I didn’t ever feel like I loved them. _Did I like them? Yes_ , I was dating them willingly of course, but the reason why I bring this up is because my knowledge of relationships was limited. My idea of love has been shaped by society that says you love one person and _that’s it._ Never felt like I could love anyone else, never _fully_ understood the concept of polyamory or why anyone would be compelled to be in any kind of open relationship. So when Jaemin told me he was in an open relationship I was like.... _welp that’s a bust_ and I yeeted out of there fast.” He said with a nonplussed shrug.

  
  
  


“I felt like it was just another failed crush. Then I met love interest number _two_ the next summer after that fall semester with Jaemin. My friends were bugging me about going out more since I only ever went out with them every so often and then the rest of the time I stayed at home. I appreciated their efforts because they were right, I needed to get out more. Live a little, _get laid or something._ So I decided to join this club at our uni. It was an honor society for international students, and one of the members was this _super_ handsome boy named Renjun.” He said as a picture of the second love interest appeared on screen.

  
  
  


“We became friends fast, he had my exact same sense of humor and he was _hella cute_ so we exchanged numbers and began hanging out outside of the club. We shared a lot of personal stories and talked about struggles we were going through, he told he was bisexual and I was like _amazing, this is my chance!_ So after we hung out for around two months I was getting prepared to ask Renjunnie out on a date when during that time we went out, his boyfriend (which he hadn’t told me about) met us at the coffee shop we had been chatting in.” Yangyang said, sighing and pinching his nose. 

  
  
  


“This is where things take another turn because _guess_ who that guy was...you’re right! _It was Jaemin._ ” He said laughing brightly. 

  
  
  


“I should’ve taken a picture of the _look_ on my face when Jaemin showed up and kissed Renjun on the cheek, _right in front of my chocolate croissant._ I really wanted to die of embarrassment, like _How?!...Why?!..._ What have I _ever_ done that was so bad to be humiliated like this in my life?! You can imagine how awkward things became as Jaemin greeted me quietly and I was just like... _ah, hi Jaemin.”_ He said _tsk_ ’ing at himself.

  
  
  


“Anyways, after that I had this big _aha!_ moment where I realized that if Renjun was dating Jaemin, then that meant he was also in an open relationship and so my brain kind of short circuited. Because _what are the odds?!_ Really and truly, I felt like someone was punking me or God had just abandoned me to Karma’s wrath for some reason because how could it be possible that the two guys I had a crush on were _dating_ and supposedly _with other people?!_ ” He shook his head fiercely.

  
  
  


“It didn’t make sense but I was still close with Renjun after that anyway. I just gave up on pursuing him and decided to let those feelings die quick because again, I was just _not_ about the whole polyamory thing. At this point you have to wonder...when the fuck _did_ you start coming around to the idea? Well my dear viewer, I will tell you.” He said folding his hands under his chin and smiling eagerly. 

  
  
  


“It was because of _love interest number three._ Now, his name I’ll just say it right off the bat, is Lee Donghyuck. He went to a different university so we didn’t meet at school this time but at a pub. Can you imagine what happened next?” He said knowingly as pictures of him and the mentioned boy showed on the screen. 

  
  
  
  


“He bought me a drink and we got to talking, I fell for that idiot stupid fast,he was just _super_ hot and all kinds of intimidating. We ended up hooking up in the bathroom.” He said with a shameless grin. 

  
  
  


“ _Sorry if my family is watching this._ After that happened, he actually asked for my number and I gave it to him because with that kind of wit and mouth it would be a _crime_ not to give him my number.” The pictures faded away to showcase Yangyang’s pensive look. 

  
  
  


“We talked for a long time, maybe a month and a half, but we didn’t meet up again because his uni was like an hour away and we had exams. I _knew_ I liked him a lot and wouldn’t mind going on a date with him, so I bit the bullet and asked him out. He told me “ _Yes”_ , so we met up. We were at this really fun burger place that had an arcade, we were just talking and laughing for a while before the food came out and I was _really, really happy._ I thought that _maybe_ , I could see myself being serious about someone as fascinating as Donghyuck.” He said, smiling down at his desk before he glanced back up at the tripod holding the camera.

  
  
  


“Then I confessed to Donghyuck that I really liked him and he broke me the news... _he was in an open relationship._ I had never felt such an emotional whiplash in my life. Not even learning about Jaemin or Renjun’s polyamorous life style had hit me as hard because there was a different level of emotion there. Donghyuck and I had clicked so well we fooled around on the same night we met. We had _actually_ gone on a date because there was a known mutual interest. I hadn’t even confessed to them but I had with Donghyuck so I was just... _befuddled? Bewildered?_ I don’t know the right word, but I felt like I had been caught off guard.” He said with a small, reminiscent sigh.

  
  
  


“I told Donghyuck that I didn’t know if I was okay with learning more about that and if it was alright if I left after paying for our meal. He looked sad but he nodded and when I left on my way back, I cried in my Uber.” He said with a huff of laughter, shaking his head in disbelief. 

  
  
  


“I just felt like... _I don’t know how to describe it._ It felt like maybe there wasn’t a chance to be in a committed relationship with someone who really cared about me. I’ve never had anyone be head over heels in love with me at that time. Hell, _I’ve_ never felt crazy about anyone either. So I just thought that maybe love wasn’t for me, if that makes sense? I had like a big existential crisis is what I’m trying to say.” Yangyang said snorting at his poor explanation.

  
  
  


“ _Let me try and clarify._ Essentially, I felt like every person I met, because I had met the three of them back to back, had told me that I wouldn’t be enough. They had other lovers and were interested in other guys and I wouldn’t be a priority is how I interpreted it at the time, with my monogamous eyes. It hurt my self esteem until I decided to research polyamory, learn from some people who were in those types of relationships what it was like and how it worked. _That actually helped me feel a lot better._ Helped me understand that I had been misinterpreting their interests and I felt bad by how I had initially reacted to Jaemin. His relationships were valid and healthy, no less than anybody else’s. So I texted Donghyuck to meet up and talk.” He said calmly, taking a sip from the water on his desk in his steel thermos. 

  
  
  


“That talk broadened my horizons _a whole lot,_ children. _First_ , I learned that Donghyuck was dating Jaemin and Renjun.... _yeah_ , _imagine_ my reaction. _Second_ , I heard about someone else called Jeno... _we’ll come back to him. Third,_ when I told Donghyuck I was familiar with Renjun and Jaemin he smiled at me and was like _oh, I know,_ which made me weirdly happy and also a little aroused? Again, _so sorry to my family_ if their watching this.” He said with an unapologetic laugh. 

  
  
  


“From that point, I met up with the three of them and I met this new love interest whose name is Lee Jeno, who is _devastatingly beautiful_ if I may add. _Andddd_ we kind of started _seeing each other?_ After they all told me they thought I was cute and they wanted me to join their relationship? Yeah, it happened quite casually, honestly it was very natural. We progressed smoothly and we talked about any insecurities or anything that was unclear. I learned that Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jeno have been friends since they were kids. They all started dating when they were fifteen and then they met Renjun in their last year of high school. They started dating him at the end of the first year and they made plans to move to London before uni.”

  
  
  


“Renjun, Jaemin, and I go to the same university meanwhile Jeno and Donghyuck attend different ones. They’re about 30 or 40 minutes away from where we live but yeah. That’s essentially the story of how we all started dating.” He said as pictures of all of them together came onto the screen before coming back to Yangyang who wore a thoughtful expression. 

  
  
  


“I can only _imagine_ what the comments are going to say but _let me stop you right there keyboard warrior!_ As I said before this relationship although _new,_ isn’t _that_ new. We are grown adults who have _decent_ communication skills and are able to accurately express if we are feeling left out or under appreciated. Although some of them have been together for a long time, I haven’t felt daunted by their bond at all because I know how attracted they are to me, as I am to them. As of right now, although we are a polyamorous relationship we’re only in interested in being with each other and not others.” He sighed softly again after the heavy reflection.

  
  
  


“I know that there are people who are going to bitch about how this isn’t _healthy or real_ or how it’s just us being _greedy manwhores_ or something. I’m just letting you know right now, I’m going to report those comments because although I don’t _have_ to prove the sincerity in our relationship, I have _chosen_ to. Due to the fact that I am sick and tired of the judgement we face throughout our day to day lives. _Yes_ , all five of us love and sleep with one another. _Yes_ , we are quite young. That doesn’t make our relationship less real or less serious.” He said with a note of finality. 

  
  
  


“ _So,_ that was the introduction to this channel and it’s content basically. This will be my and my boyfriend’s channel where we upload content that we are personally interested in, while also sharing our relationship with the world. Thank you so much for watching and please watch the second upload where it’s a Q&A with all of us answering commonly asked questions about a polyamory relationship and the intricacies of its dynamics.” He paused to smile mischievously.

  
  


“Also to watch me brag about how I’m sleeping with four hot guys _,_ _sorry mom!_ Subscribe and be sure to hit that like button! Till the next upload!” He said waving with a cheerful grin.

  
  
  
  


♡♡♡♡♡

  
  
  
  


The much awaited Q&A video was uploaded on the same day just hours later, Yangyang was the first to appear on camera simply wearing a black hoodie and dark blue jeans, sitting in his desk chair in his room again. 

  
  
  


“ _Hello, I’m Yangyang_ and welcome to the Q&A video, which is actually the first real piece of content on this channel!” He said with a bright smile. “A quick disclaimer, as always this video will be about a polyamorous relationship between five boys so if you’re a homophobe and in general don’t approve of open relationships, _get off the video._ ” He continued with a huff of laughter.

  
  
  


“I assume they’re gone now, so I’ll just finish off the disclaimer by saying that all the questions in this video were approved by all of my boyfriend’s in advance so no one is being put in an uncomfortable position or have any chance to be offended by a question.” He said clapping his hands in finality. 

  
  
  


“ _Alright_ , well this is officially _the last time_ I’m going to say a disclaimer, as we upload our content if we get any hate, those comments we’ll just be deleted and reported. Honestly at the end of the day, we will continue to love each other no matter what anybody says. That’s all that counts. Let’s start the video.” He said with a cute smile before the video cut to him sitting on a black leather couch with all of his boyfriends in the frame, resting legs over each other or intertwining their arms or fingers together as they sat in front of the camera dressed in casual clothes. 

  
  
  


“ _Hi,_ welcome to the first Q&A on this channel! Definitely sometime in the future we’ll make another one with updated questions and answers but for now, let’s meet the boys!” Yangyang said in English as his boyfriend’s stared at him intently. 

  
  
  


“Do I have to introduce myself in English?” A purple haired man wearing a black bucket hat asked with a nervous glance at the younger. 

  
  
  


“You can if you want, but I told you since this is your channel to speak in the language you’re most comfortable. I’ll add subs later.” He assured the other in Korean, subtitles in white appearing at the bottom of the screen. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck nodded with a relieved smile before beaming at the camera. “I’m Lee Donghyuck, I’m a second year uni student and my major is Media and Communications. I’m a Gemini.” He said in Korean, giving a cute peace sign and a small bow as he was dressed in a red varsity jacket with a simple white graphic tee on the inside and light denim jeans.

  
  
  


He was at the edge of the couch, his left leg thrown over the raven haired boy beside him who rested his hand on his thigh casually. “Uh, I’m Lee Jeno, also a second year student in University. I’m studying Sports Medicine.” He said in the same language with a small smile, Donghyuck pinching his cheek fondly. 

  
  
  


“What’s your sign, Jen?” He encouraged fondly, Jeno playfully snapping at his finger with his teeth before Donghyuck settled it on the hand that rested over his thigh. “I’m a Taurus.” He replied indulgently, matching Yangyang’s aesthetic with his black hoodie pulled over his head and dark blue jeans. 

  
  
  


Yangyang cleared his throat dramatically before he spoke, the silver haired boy at the other end of the couch huffing in amusement. “Hi I’m Liu Yangyang, maybe you watched the upload before this one and recognize me. If not, the link will be in the description. Otherwise, I’m also a second year Uni student and I attend the same school as these two as a linguistic major with a minor in performing arts.” He said in English, gesturing to the blue haired and silver haired boys seated to his left who preened proudly at his statement. 

  
  
  


“I’m also a libra, the best sign out of everyone here.” He said smugly, even as the blue haired boy shook his head pointedly and Donghyuck scoffed. 

  
  
  


“That’s _questionable_.” He said doubtfully, pinching the younger on his thigh after he noticeably ignored his comment.

  
  
  


Yangyang shot him an innocent look as Jaemin wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into his chest. “Hi, I’m Na Jaemin, I’m studying Photography with a minor in communications. I lived in South Korea for 18 years before I moved to London for University. I’m a Leo.” He said in English as he leaned his head against Yangyang’s, smiling cutely at the camera dressed in his usual attire of an all black tracksuit. 

  
  
  


“Babe, are you going to use English for your videos?” The chestnut haired boy asked curiously, a slightly impressed expression on his face. 

  
  
  
  


“No, I just wanted to do my intro in English.” He answered in Korean smiling mischievously as Yangyang huffed at him. 

  
  
  


“Flex your multilingual skills then. _Say something in French!_ ” Donghyuck piped up eagerly, wiggling his eyebrows at the other. 

  
  
  


Jaemin glanced around at his boyfriend’s who all stared at him expectantly, a content smile curving on his lips as they gazed at him avidly. “ _Bonjour, je connais le français car j'ai vécu à paris pendant deux étés._ ” (I know French because I lived in Paris for two summers) He said in the language easily, the boys around him noticeably melting at his deeper tone, the youngest leaning his head against him with a placid smile. 

  
  
  


“If I speak in French, Yangie should speak in German and Mandarin.” Jaemin said in Korean again, kissing the top of his head encouragingly. 

  
  
  


“I’ll say something brief because Renjunnie needs to introduce himself so this video doesn’t become an hour long.” He said quickly in Korean.

  
  
  


“ _Ich habe 16 Jahre in Düsseldorf gelebt, Ich werde Untertitel für diese Sprache auch im CC hinzufügen._ ” (I lived in Düsseldorf for 16 years, I will be adding subtitles for this language as well in the CC) He said evenly, Donghyuck and Jeno “ _Ohhh_ ”ing obnoxiously in an impressed tone, causing the younger to shove at the dark haired boy beside him playfully. 

  
  
  


“ _I will essentially be doing all the captions either on the video itself or in CC for all the languages we know. All of us are multilingual, so it’s only fair to try our best to reach as wide of an audience as possible. If you want to add subtitles in another language for our channel please email us using the one listed in the description._ ” He said in mandarin, sighing in relief after he was done. 

  
  
  


Jeno squeezed his hand reassuringly, Donghyuck and Renjun clapping their hands in genuine approval as Yangyang grimaced when Jaemin began rubbing his head against his like a clingy cat, a besotted smile on his face.

  
  
  


“I’ll make this quick then. I’m Huang Renjun, I used to live in China for about 14 years then I moved to Korea for high school where I met everyone besides Yangyang. Then I moved here for Uni majoring in the Arts, continuing my relationship with the four Korean boys before I met another cute Taiwanese boy who matches my zodiac sign of an Aries quite well. Then we all started dating, _the end._ ” He said in English with a fond smile as his boyfriend’s chuckled at him. 

  
  
  


“Aries and Libra do have pretty intense chemistry.” Yangyang acknowledged with an amused smile at the older boy.

  
  
  


“Right, _enough flirting._ Let’s get down to the questions.” Donghyuck said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pulling up the note with the bulleted list.

  
  
  


“ _How is polyamory different from monogamy?_ ” He said lightly, looking over at his lovers who gestured for him to take the question. He played with the tips of Jeno’s fingers absently as he responded. 

  
  
  


“It’s honestly not that different. The only difference being that there’s just more people to love. We go on dates, we live together, we share secrets, go on vacations just like every other monogamous couple.” He explained easily, before reading the next question. 

  
  
  


“ _What are the boundaries that you’ve established for your relationship?_ ” He read, Renjun sitting up casually.

“I think every polyamorous relationship will have different boundaries, but ours are essentially to be open and honest with each other _always_. It’s not a “free-for-all” or just “orgies”, we are a group of people who treat our relationship as if it were one. Our rules are not that much different from a traditional monogamous relationship, nobody in the relationship may take an “outside” lover without letting us know, just as neither partner in a monogamous relationship is allowed to have a secret lover; if you do, it’s cheating.” He said as the boys around him all nodded. 

  
  
  


“Of course, that naturally bears the question, _what about jealousy? Do you not get jealous?_ ” Donghyuck said casually. 

  
  
  


“Polyamorous people are the same as anybody else, jealousy does come into play — just as it might in any relationship. Also, like any other healthy, functioning relationship, jealousy is dealt with through personal improvement and good communication. Untempered jealousy has the power to harm _any_ relationship.” Jeno replied wisely, Donghyuck smiling at him fondly.

  
  
  


“This question is one we are extremely familiar with: _How do you know it’s not just dissatisfaction with your relationship or partner?_ ” He said dryly, rolling his eyes irritably, Jeno gently caressing the back of his nape comfortingly. 

  
  
  


“Polyamory is _not_ escapism. It’s not a scattershot coping mechanism for moments when a single romantic involvement is unsatisfying. That would imply a lesser status on the part of each individual connection within a polyamorous union. Polyamory is also not an outlet for sexual dissatisfaction. Polyamory is just shared intimacy with multiple partners.” Yangyang explained calmly.

  
  
  


“Now we say we are _open_ , but that doesn’t mean that we are saying that we aren’t _exclusive_. As of right now, _all of us_ have agreed to be intimate with each other and _only_ each other. We use the term open relationship loosely, because it applies that all of us, _well_ , basically interchange who we sleep with but only among this circle. Only the five of us, just dividing and conquering so to speak.” Jaemin said with a tiny mirthful smile as Renjun gaped at him playfully.

  
  
  


“My family is going to watch this.” He scolded lightly, Jaemin innocently staring at the camera unashamedly. 

  
  
  


“Let’s get to the more exciting questions!” Donghyuck said eagerly, sitting up with a cheerful grin. 

  
  
  


“ _Yangyang introduced Jaemin as love interest number one, but I’m curious, does that mean that Jaemin was also interested in him when they first met?_ ” He said glancing at the younger boys with a cheeky smile. Yangyang raised an eyebrow at the boy currently clinging onto him like an octopus, Jaemin nodding enthusiastically after he finished speaking.

  
  
  


“I’ve told Yangie this before but, I thought he was the _cutest_ person _ever_ when he walked into that Korean class. When I graded his papers his writing was even _cuter_.” He cooed at the younger, attempting to kiss all over his face but Yangyang kept him away by his elbow.

  
  
  


“You fell for a guy whose papers were filled with stupid mistakes and childish errors?” He said amusedly, Jaemin making a wounded noise at his words. 

  
  
  


“Your mistakes weren’t _stupid_ , baby. You didn’t know anything about korean, look at how well you write and speak now.” He protested softly, Yangyang giving the camera a pointed look. “It’s been years since then.” He said in a “ _Well, duh”_ type of tone. 

  
  
  


“And in those years, you managed to be even more coherent than Jeno.” He quipped dotingly, Jeno scowling at him. The dark haired boy reached over to flick his forehead, Jaemin catching his hand to intertwine their fingers lazily. The older flushed slightly, settling back against the couch appeasably. 

  
  
  


“ _Who’s the best at English?_ ” Yangyang read the question and Renjun immediately snorted. “Isn’t it obvious?” Renjun said in the mentioned language with a smug smile. The youngest hummed in contemplation. 

  
  
  


“If they’re asking about all of us, _it’s me_. But if it’s amongst the four of you, I think it’s tied between Renjun and Jaemin.” He said neutrally, Renjun pouting at his response while Jaemin cheered delightedly.

  
  
  


“I think I’m _definitely_ better than Renjun.” Jaemin said grinning at the oldest gleefully, the latter glaring at him. “If Yangie says we’re tied, _we’re tied._ ” He said tossing a throw pillow at their boyfriend in mild irritation.

  
  
  


“Hold on, I should be up there! I’m at least _way_ better than Jeno.” Donghyuck said, scowling at his younger boyfriend from where he was seated. Yangyang reached out to pinch at his chin fondly. “Of course you are, Hyuckie.” He cooed, as Donghyuck pinched his cheek in retaliation, Yangyang grimacing before he smiled amusedly. 

  
  
  


“ _Hey_ , I try my hardest.” Jeno defended with a sad puppy eyed look that caused Jaemin to pet his head soothingly. “We know, baby. You’re _great_ at English.” He encouraged softly, the rest of his boyfriends nodding enthusiastically. 

  
  
  


“I honestly find Jeno’s accent to be the cutest.” Yangyang said reaching over to intertwine his fingers with the dark haired boy briefly. Jeno immediately beamed at him, “ _Really?!”_ He asked eagerly, the rest of them making noises of agreement.

  
  
  


“Jeno speaks in _babie._ ” Donghyuck said gazing at the other lovingly, Jeno flushing under all their attention. “What about _what happened between Yangyang and Jeno when they first met?_ ” Jaemin asked next knowingly, Yangyang glancing at the mentioned boy with a shy smile, Jeno returning his besotted gaze.

  
  
  


“ _Well_ , believe it or not. I actually heard about Yangyang beforehand from everybody, they were like “you’ll love him, he’s _super_ cute, he’s _really_ _funny”_. They hyped him up to me basically, and at the time Renjunnie, Hyuckie, and Jaeminnie all thought it would be a good idea for us to go on a date alone so they texted him my number and I got a message from him.” Jeno began with a light tone, rubbing absent circles into their intertwined hands, Yangyang nodding at the appropriate points with an endeared smile.

  
  
  


“We started talking and I learned that he was really just as funny as they said, even over text, and he gave me his instagram handle and we became mutuals, I obviously realized _oh shit_ , he _is_ cute. After that I really wanted to ask him to go on the perfect first date. Yangyang _loves_ basketball, if we lived in the U.S. I _definitely_ would’ve taken him to an NBA game but we live in London so I just managed to find an NBA themed restaurant with a whole bunch of basketball machines so we went there for our first date.” Jeno said kindly, Yangyang leaning his head on his shoulder with a sappy look that Donghyuck cooed at him for having.

  
  
  


“It was _really_ fun. I kicked Jeno’s ass at basketball so I decided he could stay.” Yangyang joked lightly, Jeno pinching his nose playfully.

  
  
  
  
  


🐏♡🐰

  
  
  
  


“Today’s video will be about me speaking in _only_ French for 24 hours! Since Yangie’s video did so well, a lot of you guys thought it’d be great for me to do the French version.” Jaemin said with a cheeky grin as he sat in his room, on his black leather computer chair. 

  
  
  


“All of us know quite a lot of German words thanks to Yangyang’s indulgence but I don’t really use French with them that much. So they’ll know like, absolutely nothing.” He said cackling at the thought of his boyfriends confusion.

  
  
  


“ _à partir de maintenant, je ne parle que le français._ ” (Starting from now, I’ll speak only French) He said wiggling his eyebrows playfully, captions starting to appear on the bottom of the screen in English and Korean.

  
  
  


“ _Bonjour amour._ ” Jaemin said lovingly, stroking Yangyang’s hair as he typed away on his laptop at their coffee table. “Bonjour.” Yangyang greeted mindlessly as he continued typing up his paper. 

  
  
  


Jaemin smiled as he set up the tripod across from them and checked to make sure they were both in frame. He leaned his chin against his palm and gazed at Yangyang’s studious expression before roaming his eyes over the younger’s black, oversized hoodie and his grey cotton shorts admiringly.

  
  
  


“ _Avez-vous bien dormi?_ ” (Did you sleep well?) He asked the other softly, Yangyang pausing in his typing to glance at him in surprise. “What?” The other asked in Korean, before he glanced up to see the camera and began smiling cheerfully.

  
  
  


“ _Oh_ , you’re doing only French for a day right?!” He said excitedly, beaming at the other who smiled and nodded. “Oh my God, I’m so glad I don’t have class today! I get to hear you speak French the whole day!” Yangyang said sighing dreamily, eyeing the other appreciatively. Jaemin laughed delightedly. 

  
  
  


“ _Oui, bébé. aujourd'hui c'est mon tour._ ” (Today it’s my turn), He said as the younger melted and clutched at his chest, leaning his head against Jaemin’s shoulder and smiling contently.

  
  
  


“I love your voice no matter what, but you sound _1000_ _times_ hotter whenever you speak French.” The younger said batting his lashes as Jaemin kissed his nose in thanks. “You should put a disclaimer: Yangyang is just going to drool over Jaemin and not speak!” The younger said shaking his finger at the camera as the warning obediently appeared in red at the bottom. 

  
  
  


“ _Tu ne sais pas le Français?_ ” (Don’t you know French?), He asked the other teasingly as Yangyang squinted and tried to decipher his words. “Pas le Français?” The brown haired boy repeated, shaking his head as he understood the sentence. 

  
  
  


“No, I only know a little bit. Just _bonjour_ and _Je t’aime._ ” (I love you), He said pouting at the blue haired boy who wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his nape. “ _Tu en sais plus._ ” (you know more) Jaemin disagreed encouragingly, rubbing at his boyfriend's small waist. Yangyang held Jaemin’s arms absently as he racked his brain for any French phrases. 

  
  
  


“Um, _Embrasse-moi!_ ” (Kiss me!), He recalled blinking at Jaemin innocently, the other smiling slyly and leaning over to press his lips against the younger’s softly. Yangyang gave him a satisfied look as they pulled away. “I also know _T’es canon, toi!_ ” (You’re hot!), He said staring at Jaemin meaningfully, the other biting at his shoulder playfully. 

  
  
  


“ _Coquin! qui vous a appris ça?!_ ” (Naughty! Who taught you that?!), He scolded playfully as Yangyang giggled at what he assumed was Jaemin reprimanding him for the flirty remark. “ _Merci!_...that’s all I got.” The younger said shrugging as Jaemin loosened his grip and fixed his glasses from where they were perched on his boyfriend's nose. 

  
  
  


“ _Tu es mignon._ ” (You’re cute) The older man said fondly. Yangyang simply nodded slowly. “Right, I don’t know. I’m just gonna assume you said something nice. Oh! Wait I actually know one more phrase!” Yangyang said bouncing in his seat slightly as he gazed at his lover eagerly.

  
  
  


Jaemin stared at him patiently, stroking at his waist. Yangyang’s lips curled into a teasing smile. “ _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?_ ” ( Do you want to sleep with me tonight?), He said shamelessly referencing the _iconic_ Moulin Rouge song, Jaemin flushing and burying his face in Yangyang’s shoulder as he laughed brightly.

  
  
  


“Feeling shy, _mon cherie?_ ” The brown haired boy cooed as Jaemin raised his head and narrowed his eyes at the younger. “ _Quelle taquinerie._ ” (What a tease), He chided lightly, leaning over to slot his lips against the smaller boy’s. 

  
  
  


Yangyang smiled against his lips, sliding a hand into his hair as his mouth parted to let the other slip in his tongue. The screen showed a colorful error screen for a moment with the caption “ _Doing as the French would!_ ” and an adult content warning. 

  
  
  
  


When the video feed tuned back Yangyang was adjusting his glasses and Jaemin’s hair was blatantly ruffled, their lips bruised from their impromptu make out session. 

  
  
  
  


🐏♡☀️

  
  
  
  


“Hello dreamies! Welcome back to our channel! Today it’s my uploading day, as always, I’ve prepared another makeup tutorial but today is just _a_ _little_ _bit_ _special!_ ” Donghyuck said cheerfully, clapping his hands together eagerly.

  
  
  


He wore a black cap, his face void of any product besides moisturizer, his sun kissed skin glowing beautifully, he had on a simple white graphic tee with a black bomber jacket on top, the top of his jean covered thighs barely visible as Donghyuck filmed in his monochrome themed beauty room. 

  
  
  


“So many of you guys have been leaving comments to do a series where I do my boyfriend’s makeup and I _finally_ invited one! _Yangyang_ , get your cute ass in here!” The other called out through the open door eagerly. Moments later the video cut to Yangyang waving shyly to the camera as he sat on Donghyuck’s extra wooden stool in a dark, oversized hoodie, chewing on half an everything bagel with cream cheese. 

  
  
  


“Yes, today’s guest is the ever adorable _Yangyang_.” Donghyuck said smiling at him mischievously, Yangyang narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously. “What’s with the compliments? You’re scaring me.” He said distrustfully, chewing on the bagel carefully. Donghyuck simply smiled at him before raising a deliberate eyebrow at the camera. 

  
  
  


“Don’t you know what you’re doing today, Yangie?” He said with a bright smile, the brown haired boy shaking his head. “Dunno, maybe _boyfriend does my voice over?_ ” He guessed nonchalantly, offering Donghyuck part of his bagel to which the older ripped off a piece absently. 

  
  
  


“No babe, I’m going to do your makeup today.” He said, popping in the piece of bread as Yangyang froze in his seat, the camera zooming in on his face during the edited video, before cutting to Yangyang attempting to bolt off the stool, Donghyuck catching him easily with a laugh. 

  
  
  


“ _No, don’t runnn!_ I promise I’ll make you look extra good!” He said soothingly, rubbing his head against Yangyang’s shoulder like a cat. His boyfriend grimaced at the overly affectionate action. “Alright, _fine_. But you better make me look hot. I have a study session later.” He said, pursing his lips as he finished off his breakfast.

  
  
  


“Ok success! Now let me get out what I’m going to use for today!” Donghyuck said humming happily as he began rummaging through his endless amount of white drawers filled with makeup that he kept under his filming table. “Is there a specific look you want, babe?” He asked as he began flipping through different eyeshadow palettes. 

  
  
  


Yangyang’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t know what that means. Isn’t me saying I want to look hot enough?” He said confusedly, his boyfriend sighing in exasperation. “Isn’t my life really sad? All my boyfriends are hot without makeup and yet they want to become even _hotter_ with it on, despite knowing _jack shit._ _Truly tragic_.” Donghyuck said with an annoyed click of his tongue as he pulled out his black makeup bag filled with brushes. 

  
  
  


Yangyang pinched Donghyuck’s cheek as he began shade matching the younger with the various foundations he had in his collection. “You’re hot with or without makeup too.” He assured making Donghyuck smile at him smugly. “It’s cute that you think I need reassurance.” He said haughtily as Yangyang rolled his eyes and let go of his cheek.

  
  
  


“Did you apply moisturizer, babe?” Donghyuck asked as he examined his skin neutrally, seeing if he needed to apply a hydrating primer or not. Yangyang nodded, “Of course, I’m not an uncultured swine.” He said sniffing indignantly, Donghyuck’s lips twitching at the corners amusedly.

  
  
  


“Ok then, let’s get started! I’m thinking we’ll give Yangyang a bit of a darker, smokier look for his eyes as he’s got a bit of an emo eboy image.” Donghyuck said, almost falling off his stool dramatically when Yangyang shoved at his shoulder lightly. Yangyang gave the camera a deadpan look as Donghyuck rubbed at his shoulder and pouted at him. 

  
  
  


“So since Yangie’s _moist_ we’ll just use a pore filling and enriching primer. I’m going to use _Benefit’s_ pore filling primer and _Bobbi Brown’s_ enriching face base, focusing the Benefit one around the baby’s t-zone and the other on the outside of his face.” Yangyang sat on the stool patiently, enjoying the feeling of Donghyuck’s soft hands stroking over his face gently. 

  
  
  


“While I have you here, I want to comment on the fact that you do use _some_ makeup. Unlike the others who wear little to none, if you don’t count chapstick.” Donghyuck said, giving their viewers a disapproving look before grabbing a small thin tube with light colored liquid. 

  
  
  


“This is just a concealer from _colour pop_ in the shade light neutral, I’ll be using it to prime his eyelids before the eyeshadow.” He said before dotting the light colored liquid with the applicator and then using his ring finger to blend it in gently. He then took out a small, white eyeshadow palette and a tapered, silver blending brush. 

  
  
  


“This is one of the “snap shadow” eyeshadow palettes from _Fenty Beauty_. This is the sixth one, just called _smoky_. I picked this one because it’s easy for beginners like Yangie to follow along easily, as all the colors provided are coordinated for you.” He informed kindly, beginning to apply the base of a light brown shade over his eyelids. Yangyang gave an impressed expression before he closed his eyes and hummed in agreement to Donghyuck’s previous comment about using makeup.

  
  
  


“I have older sisters so they sort of introduced me to concealers when I was in middle school. I had a lot of acne and stayed up late playing games, so my under eye bags were horrible. She noticed and told me about the wonders of concealer, I’ve been using it ever since. Also I _love_ lip gloss. I once borrowed my sister's lip gloss since it smelled so good and now I have a ton of them. In my room, my bags, their car’s, just _everywhere_ , in every shade and scent possible.” He said as Donghyuck smiled fondly at him. 

  
  
  


“That’s right, that’s why Yangyang is the most fun to kiss. He always tastes sweet.” Donghyuck said teasingly as the younger blushed at his words and poked his stomach shyly. “So we’ll take the darker brown now and blend it into the crease as well as the outer corner.” Donghyuck explained as he took a fluffy blending brush in the same silver shade and began swiping the darker shade over his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


“Are you interested in learning more about makeup?” Donghyuck asked, focusing on the younger’s face. Yangyang pursed his lips in thought before making a noise of approval.

  
  
  


“I love watching people do makeup, especially Donghyuck since he’s so good at it, but I’m lazy. I can’t be bothered with all the steps. If I started doing makeup it’d probably be more _no makeup, makeup_ looks rather than creative, colorful stuff because as Hyuckie said, I’m an emo eboy.” He said peeking his eyes open to glare at the other playfully. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck smiled at him encouragingly. “That’s alright though, there’s nothing wrong with just doing it to enhance your own natural beauty. There’s no right or wrong with makeup. It’s all expression.” He said as he finished blending. Yangyang opened his eyes and stared at the other admiringly as the sun kissed boy rummaged for a smudging pencil brush. 

  
  
  


He quickly shut his eyes again as the other began smudging the black shade to form a small wing. “Open for me babe.” Donghyuck said to which Yangyang obediently opened his eyes and he nodded approvingly. “Alright so we’ll do mascara next, also eyeliner.” He said getting an eyelash curler to which the younger took it from him gently. 

  
  
  


“I know how this works so let me do it before you rip off my eyelid.” He said as he delicately curled his lashes, his boyfriend huffing incredulously at him. “Ok, we’ll apply the eyeliner and then add some more of the dark brown shade on the lower lash line, before smoking out the waterline.” He said as he did just that.

  
  
  


“ _Perfect!_ The eyes are almost done, I’m just going to apply this, also from _Benefit_ , this is the roller lash mascara. I think it curls the lashes beautifully, and the mascara is really dark so if you’re wearing falsies they blend in well with this one.” He commented as he concentrated on lifting the younger’s lashes without poking out his eyes.

  
  
  


“Great, so eyes are done! We’ll move on to the face next, which is funny because I literally primed his face like 15 minutes ago... _anyways_ it doesn’t matter, he’s primed and ready! I think today’s look will be full coverage, despite Yangie saying he loves natural looks. This is _my_ vision, ok?” He said as Yangyang chuckled at him.

  
  
  


“With that being said I’m going to use _Makeup Forever’s_ Ultra HD foundation, I wore this when we went to Disneyland Paris and it did not move or crack the whole day. Bear in mind that I applied primer underneath of course. Which just like with paint, allows the color, or in this case foundation, to really adhere correctly.” He explained as he got out an orange sponge that cut to him showing that he had dampened it as Yangyang began scrolling through Twitter after tweeting that Donghyuck was doing his makeup and requesting questions.

  
  
  


“This person asks _what kind of makeup style do you think suits each of your boyfriends?_ ” Yangyang said as Donghyuck clipped his bangs out of his face with cute pink bows as he pumped out the product on the back of his hand before dipping his sponge into it and beginning to dab it onto his face. 

  
  
  


He hummed contemplatively, “I really think you suit the natural, glowy look. Renjun I would say maybe more of like a _soft boy_ look with blush and fake freckles. Jaemin I think would look _hot_ super glam and dramatic. Jeno suits the smokey look for sure, he’s got such a sexy smolder when his eyes aren’t crinkling like a puppy.” He said as the brown haired boy snorted at the fitting comparison before nodding in agreement. 

  
  
  


“I’ll be using the same colour pop concealer I used to prime his lids and then I’ll do contour, then bake with a banana powder to brighten the face.” He said as the video sped up the process while labeling the products he used. “Hey babe, did you see they opened Sephora in Korea?” Yangyang said, showing the other the tweet a subscriber had sent, as his boyfriend blended in his contour.

  
  
  


He beamed at the younger and nodded eagerly. “ _Finally!_ I was wondering how much longer we would have to wait! I’m so happy that when I go back to visit I can buy makeup.” Donghyuck said with a dreamy sigh. “Here’s another Sephora question then, how often do you buy from there?” He said, raising an eyebrow as the latter hesitated noticeably. 

  
  
  


“You buy from them like every month don’t you?” Yangyang said knowingly, Donghyuck shushing him. “ _That’s not true mom!_ I’m a responsible adult who pays for his bills first!” He said towards the camera before shooting Yangyang a dirty look which he simply smiled innocently at. 

  
  
  


“Now for the highlight, I’m thinking more of a light champagne shade so it doesn’t clash too much with your dark eyeshadow. We’ll use this one from _Becca_ , it’s the one everyone and their mom raves about. It’s truly a staple champagne shade.” He said using a tapered brush to swoop it across Yangyang’s sharp cheekbones, the tip of his nose, his Cupid’s bow, chin, and above the brow bone. 

  
  
  


“ _Stunning_ , and we haven’t even applied the lip! What are you thinking, babe? Red lip or mauve?” He questioned as he rummaged through his drawer of lipsticks, Yangyang pulled out the red stunna lip paint from _Fenty_ with a pleading smile. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck smiled at him knowingly, his boyfriends had been _very_ enthusiastic when he wore this shade during their date night a couple days ago, saying it really went well with his skin tone. “Can you blot it though, I don’t want it to be too red.” He said as the beauty guru nodded, tracing around his Cupid’s bow with the applicator softly so it wouldn’t put too much product. 

  
  
  


“Press your lips together now, Yangie.” He said as the younger obediently began rubbing his lips to diffuse the product, Donghyuck touching it up some more before he smudged it with his thumb. 

  
  
  


“Ok the final step before my baby needs to leave to his study group! The setting spray! This is the one from _Urban Decay_ the all nighter with the Cherry scent that they released last year and then discontinued! _Ugh_ , someone needs to bring it back asap because it smells amazing!” He said before misting the spray over Yangyang’s face and then drying him with his green portable fan. 

  
  
  


“Here is the final product, as you can see Yangyang is _irritatingly handsome_ so he looks even better with this smokey eyed look.” Donghyuck said using a voice over as glamour shots of Yangyang in front of his golden wall background appeared on screen. 

“He even sent selfies from his study group where apparently they complimented his makeup which _ahem_ , _I_ did thank you.” Selfies of Yangyang walking in the streets of London as well as in the coffee shop with his friends appeared before Donghyuck appeared back with Yangyang. 

  
  
  


“That’s it for this video! Thanks for watching dreamies, I’ll be uploading a poll on twitter to decide the order for the small “doing my boyfriends” makeup series. See you next week with the lucky victim!” He said brightly as he kissed Yangyang on the cheek who hugged him and leant his head against his shoulder affectionately as he waved.

  
  
  
  
  


🐏♡🐶

  
  
  
  


Yangyang was lazing around in his room, a sight that was not the slightest bit odd to any of his boyfriends, when he decided that he wanted to move up to the second floor to be around his boyfriend after his morning gaming session. Jeno was the only one in the town house besides him as Jaemin and Renjun were out filming the blue haired boy’s content for their channel, and Donghyuck was attending his classes at uni. 

  
  
  
  


He strode up the light colored carpet steps, humming along to the music he had been listening to as he finished folding his laundry half an hour ago, knocking on Jeno’s door briefly before he opened it eagerly. 

  
  
  


“ _Jeno-yah!_ ” He said in a sing-song voice, pausing when he noticed that the dark haired boy had his face in his hands while his shoulders were slumped in front of his computer, his most recent ASMR footage open in his video editing software. 

  
  
  


He eyed his boyfriend’s tense shoulders through the thin, black Nike shirt he wore and how quiet the other was despite his entrance. Yangyang shut the door before entering into his room mindfully, he leaned against his desk and caressed the back of the other’s head. 

  
  
  


“ _Babe?_ You doing okay?” He asked softly, Jeno exhaling tiredly as he removed his hands, his eyes looked tired behind his thin, wire framed, black glasses, the light from the monitor illuminating his face. “Yeah, I just—“ He sighed in frustration and closed the editing program, not even saving what he had done which made the younger frown worriedly.

  
  
  


“I’m not satisfied with _anything_ I did for that video. I’ll probably have to refilm it, but I don’t know when I have time since I have exams this week.” He said with a groan as he leaned back on his blue leather gaming chair and scrubbed at his eyes. Yangyang cooed as he stroked over his head, Jeno’s face cracking a small smile before he wrapped his arms around Yangyang’s waist and buried his face in his abdomen.

  
  
  


“You worked so hard on that video, babe.” He said sadly, stroking down his back, knowing how long Jeno spent filming his ASMR videos. The older man had to record his video during the time when it was the most quiet in the house or whenever it lined up with his busy schedule. Jeno removed his face from the other’s abdomen and his arms from his body, staring across at his computer blankly. 

  
  
  


“I honestly am not even sure about my content. There are way better ASMRtists, with way more creative stuff and my stuff is too vanilla and boring. It’s properly not even worth all the stress.” He said with a disappointed glint in his eyes, his shoulders drooping from his low confidence. 

  
  
  


Yangyang made a noise of disagreement. “Our subscribers _love_ your videos. They always comment about how much they like your style and your voice. I love your ASMR videos too, Jen. You don’t know this because I’d rather die than admit it, but I always watch your videos before bed.” He said with a bashful smile, stroking over Jeno’s cheeks as he turned to stare at him in surprise.

  
  
  


“ _What?_ I thought you said it was cringey.” He said his mouth gaping open as Yangyang smiled at him fondly. “I said that to tease you, babe. I think your videos are _too damn cute_ and comfortable. I can feel how much you care about your craft and about giving others some relief before bed. Your voice is so soothing, every time you smile it makes me all tingly.” He said softly, apparently _Jeno Soft Hours_ were open.

  
  
  


Jeno’s breath hitched, he tugged Yangyang down onto his lap to kiss him gratefully, cupping his face and stroking at his nape. Yangyang took in the warmth he could feel from his boyfriend's hand and the warm, spicy scent of his aftershave and hummed in content. Jeno pulled back to smile at him shyly sending another wave of butterflies into his stomach. 

  
  
  


“ _Thank you Yangie,_ I-I didn’t know you liked my content so much.” The dark haired boy smiled affectionately, brushing his lover’s bangs away from his eyes and roaming his eyes over the other’s handsome face. “You know I will always support everything you do. _Of course_ , only after teasing you to death for it.” He said with a playful grin, Jeno pinching his nose chidingly. 

  
  
  


Yangyang scrunched it at him which made Jeno’s eyes become warm and cheesy looking so the younger rose from his lap and tugged him towards the bed. “You probably haven’t slept all night, come take a nap with me.” He whined cutely as they fell onto Jeno’s soft grey comforter, Yangyang throwing his leg over the dark haired boy’s, and burying his face in his nape as he clutched around his shoulders.

  
  
  


Jeno chuckled and kissed his cheek fleetingly, caressing his beautiful boyfriend’s face reverently. “You’re _cute_ when you’re clingy. I have to study though Yangie.” He said rising slightly only for Yangyang to make a small displeased noise and pull him back. Yangyang rubbed his cheek against Jeno’s, “Study _me._ ” He countered adorably, the latter’s heart skipping at the rare cute act from his boyfriend. 

  
  
  


Yangyang did initiate skinship but it was always quick, never lingering. He loved all his boyfriends avidly, but he wasn’t much for clinginess or too keen on overly affectionate displays like Jaemin or Donghyuck. Simply kissing them on the cheek or lips briefly, intertwining their fingers momentarily, leaning his head against them during movies, when he was satisfied with his display of affection, he pulled away abruptly. 

  
  
  


Not one to overthink his actions, or feel insecure without their touch. He kissed and touched them because he wanted to, not because he wanted attention although they all gave it to him because he was their love. Rare moments when the younger was feeling particularly emotional or happy he became pliant, cuter, clingier. 

  
  
  


He would pout, or whine, and nuzzle them as he begged for kisses or to be held. But those times were like once every 5 months, when he felt like it, naturally. In this moment, Jeno’s heart felt like it was doing over time as Yangyang pouted and tugged at his hand before he fell back onto his bed, pulling the younger into his chest to hear his lovely pleased noises, nuzzling his face in his nape.

  
  
  


He could deal with all the other stuff another time. He had better things to do, like kiss his boyfriend breathless.

  
  
  
  
  


🐏♡🦊

  
  
  
  


“ _Hello_ _to our wonderful subscribers again!_ You’re on the right video, this is in fact Renjun’s upload, and yet _I’m here!_ ” Yangyang said brightly, as he maneuvered past people on a busy sidewalk, his beige coat billowing slightly in the wind. 

  
  
  


“I’m currently going to pick up Renjun after his classes because I’m sweet and thoughtful like that. And then we’re going to this ceramics place that allows you to paint your own design. Is this what you would call _a date?_ I personally think so, because it’s enjoying one of Renjun’s past times together. Let’s go find that short little nerd, _shall we?_ ” He said playfully as the video cut to Renjun crossing the street towards him dressed in a brown knitted sweater, and black jeans with a cream, long overcoat. 

  
  
  


He had on his golden wire framed glasses and he had two iced coffees in his hands. “ _Hi, babe_.” Renjun said breathlessly, kissing Yangyang sweetly as he handed him his coffee. “Oh, _look at you._ Being nice and getting coffee, how was your day then?” He said smoothly beginning to speak in mandarin with the other as they began to make their way to the underground. 

  
  
  


“Today was fine, we just had a simple lecture. Also of course I’m nice, I always bring you coffee you little brat.” He said nudging his shoulder as they scanned their cards and made their way past the terminals. Yangyang shrugged nonchalantly as he sipped at his iced vanilla latte happily.

  
  
  
  


“Our dreamies sure are smart, they noticed what we’ve been doing pretty fast.” Renjun said amusedly as he held the camera as they sat on a bench against a perfume advertisement and waited for the subway to arrive. 

  
  
  


“That’s right, thought it's not like it was particularly _hard_ to figure out.” The younger continued teasingly, “But we’ve been splitting off into pairs to allow some more insight to our dynamics. Today is _RenYang’s_ turn!” He said brushing back Renjun’s windswept hair from his forehead.

  
  
  


“RenYang?” The other questioned with a judgmental quirks of his brow. Yangyang gave him a deadpan look. “Babe, it’s our ship name. Come on and get with the times.” He said with a playful disappointed shake of his head. 

  
  
  


Renjun hummed in acknowledgment. Some chill beats type of music played over the montage of them traveling to the ceramic place. “Alright we’ve got our pieces that we’re interested in painting! I decided to paint this airplane and Renjun chose the vase!” He said as they settled at a wooden table, the paint they planned on using in front of them. 

  
  
  


“As we paint, I’ll ask Renjunnie some questions that our dreamies have been curious about. First question, _what do you think are the distinct points that differentiate our dynamic?_ ” The younger said as he rolled up his red hoodie sleeves and began painting the wheels of the plane black. 

  
  
  


Renjun hummed thoughtfully, mirroring his movements as he began painting the bottom half of the vase a burnt orange. “I’d say the most obvious points are the fact that I use mandarin when I speak with Yangie. This is something the rest of our boyfriends know and that some of our dreamies have caught on to as well. Do you want to explain why that is?” Renjun said, glancing at his boyfriend knowingly. 

  
  
  


Yangyang laughed shortly and gave their viewers a sheepish smile. “I find it _super awkward_ when I speak to Renjun in Korean because I’m not nearly as fluent as he is, so it’s just much easier to speak in mandarin. I honestly even prefer speaking in English with him versus Korean because it’s just _that_ uncomfortable.” He said as he cleaned his brush in a glass cup of water. 

  
  
  


Renjun snorted and stared at him playfully. “Shouldn’t you clarify why that is?” Yangyang nodded as he began painting the tail of the plane blue.

“Essentially, I’ve been speaking Korean for four years now. That’s mostly in part because of my boyfriends. Renjun has always been able to speak with them in that language meanwhile when we all first started dating we actually only spoke in English. They're good at the language, but they’re more comfortable using Korean so I wanted to put more effort into speaking the language with them.” He said as Renjun ruffled his hair fondly. 

  
  
  


“I’ve gotten a lot better since Korean is an easy language to learn based on the fact that it’s phonetic, which means everything is spelled exactly as it sounds. So I actually caught on to reading really fast, so I was able to text them. But then I get tongue tied when it comes to grammar because it's the opposite of English, and my pronunciation isn’t the best.” He said shyly, as Renjun hummed in disagreement.

  
  
  
  


“You’re pronunciation is _adorable,_ babe.” He encouraged which made Yangyang give their camera a small proud smile as he continued painting the rest of the body the same sky blue. 

  
  
  
  


“I’d say something else that’s special about our dynamic is how blunt we are with one another.” Renjun added as he began painting the middle of the vase a warm toned white. Yangyang nodded in agreement, letting out an exclamation of realization. 

  
  
  
  


“That’s right, we’re very blunt with one another. It’s mostly because our personalities just align well enough that we understand that we can be that way with one another without crossing any lines.” He explained, glancing up at their camera. 

  
  
  


“Jaemin and Jeno are on the softer side, they tend to sulk easily when we say things bluntly to them, so we kinda have to baby them a bit. Meanwhile Yangie, Donghyuck, and I aren’t afraid to dish things out to each other if needed.” He clarified.

Yangyang was painting the front of the plane and gave his boyfriend a smirk. “Or just because it’s fun.” He said mischievously as Renjun shoved at his shoulder lightly. 

  
  
  


Renjun began painting the top half of the vase a pretty beige as he considered the other differences in their relationship. “I would say Yangie and I are the ones who don’t necessarily initiate skinship. We’ll kiss and hug one another when we feel like it, but it’s not a constant thing. We aren’t very tactile people essentially, whereas Jaemin and Donghyuck are very touchy.” He said thoughtfully as Yangyang began painting the propellers grey.

  
  
  


“Indeed, I agree. I bet after we admitted that it’s awkward to talk in Korean with each other the dreamies are gonna be like “ _RenYang only speaking Korean challenge!_ ”. He said narrowing his eyes and brandishing his brush at the camera threateningly. Renjun shrugged slightly with an amused smile. 

  
  
  


“We can just ignore those comments.” He said exchanging mischievous smiles with the younger. The video continued to show their painting process, they placed it in the stores specified area for it to dry and sat beside each other on the stools again, their phones open to twitter to read aloud more questions while they waited. 

  
  
  


“ _Ah_ , this person asks if our taste in food is similar. I think that’s a yes, we enjoy basically every menu that we choose with one another.” Renjun said, glancing at Yangyang who hummed in approval.

  
“Naturally. I think Jaemin and Jeno are a bit on the pickier side but we still enjoy a lot of the same foods.” He said drumming his fingers on the table as he scrolled through his timeline.

  
  
  


“I think we’ll end the Q&A here because Yangie’s just looking at videos now.” The oldest said glancing at him pointedly to which he snorted. “Our ceramics should be done by now so we’re gonna pick it up and then go get something to eat.” He continued, waving at the camera as it cut to them holding up the white bags containing their designs as they traveled to a cafe. 

  
  
  


“Imagine, we _literally_ just had coffee but we’re in a cafe. We might as well be Jaemin.” Yangyang commented mildly when they were seated in a small corner, winking at the camera as Renjun commented “ _Oi_ '' in amusement, smacking the other’s arm lightly.

“We’re not here for coffee, we’re here for dessert. I’m getting a Nutella crepe and French toast.” He said holding the menu between his fingers as Yangyang nodded in agreement. 

  
  
  


“Speak for yourself, I want another latte.” Yangyang said as their waiter approached the table. The order was cut from the video and displayed the two intertwining their pinkies above the table as they stared down at their phones.

  
  
  


“Oh, Jeno wants to FaceTime.” Renjun said, showing the ID to the camera before swiping his screen to answer the call. “Hey babe, are you at home now?” Renjun asked in Korean as Jeno’s spectacled face came into view. “Yeah Renjunnie, I just got home. Are you out with Yangie?” He asked lightly as Renjun tilted the phone camera to Yangyang who waved casually as Jeno greeted him brightly. 

  
  
  


“ _Oh hi baby!_ Are you eating a lot?” The other asked in a significantly softer tone which made Renjun gape in affront, Yangyang almost spitting out his latte as he laughed loudly. “ _What the?! Hello?!_ Why didn’t you speak to me that way?!” Renjun asked incredulously, playfully pouting at the dark haired boy who chuckled into the receiver. 

  
  
  


“Sorry, _my lovely Renjunnie, the one who makes the world brighter, sweet, beautiful Renjun_. How are you?” He said cooing exaggeratedly to make Renjun retch. “Never mind, keep that baby talk for the others.” He said with an amused smile. 

  
  
  


“I only spoke that way because Yangyang comforted me yesterday. I reshot footage for my vlog, just some health and fitness stuff. There’s some leftovers in the fridge from my lunch if you want any later.” He added with a fond smile. Yangyang’s eyes softened at his words, humming knowingly as Renjun and him exchanged glances. 

  
  
  


“Good job Jen, we’re sure the vlog will come out great! Do you feel good about how it came out?” Renjun asked hopefully, Jeno confirming his approval. “Yeah, I think it turned out _a lot_ better. I spent quite a while at the gym filming my routine thoroughly.” He said as he moved around the house, presumably back to his room. 

  
  
  


Yangyang smirked, “Be sure to show me that footage first, babe.” He said flirtatiously, Jeno laughing at his words as Renjun scoffed at him. “I can show you firsthand if you’d like later, baby.” Jeno replied back just as coyly, ignoring Renjun’s noises of affront.

  
  
  


Yangyang blushed and giggled as Renjun rolled his eyes fondly. “ _First of all,_ I am making sure that this footage goes into the vlog, secondly I would also like to be there to witness your supposed _thorough_ routine.” Renjun said as they both gazed as Jeno’s face turned beet red, cackling as he fumbled to say something. 

  
  
  


“ _Wha-what the?! Renjun!_ You never said you were recording!” He accused bashfully, pulling his hoodie over his head and tucking his neck into it to hide within it like a turtle. “Babe, I told you yesterday that Yangyang and I were filming my vlog today.” He said reasonably as Yangyang wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard at Jeno’s expense. 

Yangyang was known to flirt with the others openly in their videos but Jeno and Donghyuck were slightly shy at his bold comments, not uncomfortable, just taken aback by his bravery. They usually blushed and hid their faces when he said something suggestive or flirtatious on camera, in real life they’d usually retaliate. 

  
  
  


They were trying to keep their content relatively clean as their families did indeed watch their videos, but Yangyang enjoyed being a little shit so he did as he pleased. Their order came to their table, Renjun continued to tease Jeno for a little longer before he blew the other a kiss and hung up the phone.

  
  
  


“Are you keeping _that_ in gē?” Yangyang asked around his mouthful of French toast with a smirk. Renjun narrowed his eyes at him and wadded up a napkin to toss it at him. 

“You are _so annoying! No,_ it’s not staying in!” He said, sticking out his tongue petulantly as Yangyang chuckled fondly.

  
  
  
  
  


🐰♡🐏

  
  
  
  


Today was Jaemin’s day to film his content, and so far he was _very_ satisfied with how it went. His photography class had a new assignment that he was eager to document working on with his partner and recent acquaintance, Hyunjin. The guy was nice and sweet, actively contributing to their work instead of leaving it all to Jaemin for once. 

  
  
  


They had collaborated with a bigger group in a previous assignment and realized that they had similar ideas in terms of what they liked for their subjects, as well as how they liked editing photos so they agreed to just partner with each other again next time. He vlogged for an impressive amount of time during the day, and Hyunjin even helped him set up some great camera angles that he was so excited to edit together for the channel. 

  
  
  


All in all, while they sat in a cozy coffee shop and reviewed the shots they had taken for the project, he was feeling extremely satisfied. He had set up his filming camera and recorded their process of splitting the workload, and just sharing their thoughts about being a photography major for some of the interested subscribers of his channel. 

  
  
  


He was typing away at his computer when Hyunjin rose from his seat, the movement of his beige coat in his peripheral making him glance upwards instinctively. He paused the music playing in his AirPods as Hyunjin smiled at him lightly.

  
  
  


“I’m gonna get another coffee, do you want anything?” He asked politely, Jaemin returning his smile. “No, that’s sweet of you. I still have some of my americano left.” He said lifting the big, clear plastic cup with a little shake of the dark liquid, the ice rattling within it pointedly. Hyunjin nodded and strode away towards the counter, Jaemin turning his attention back to his laptop. 

  
  
  
  


He paused the filming on his camera and switched out the memory card so he could begin working on editing some of the footage for the vlog. After he had finished about a minute of footage, his Mac alerted him with a text from “Baby 🐏💘” and the message made a grin curve onto his lips as he gently tapped to expand the iMessage window.

  
  
  
  


It was a screen shot of the mirror selfie he had taken in the building of his university and posted on Instagram before he left to work, and Yangyang’s message was a strong appraisal of “ _Holy fuck, you’re so hot._ ” 

  
  
  
  


In the photo he was wearing his usual black bucket hat (the one Donghyuck clowned him for wearing again every time he saw it) a black turtleneck, and black jeans. The special points being his red, plaid, Gucci wool coat, his Gucci black leather slippers, and black dior saddle bag. _What could he say_ , he had a real love for fashion as well. 

  
  
  
  


He also knew how much his boyfriend would be able to appreciate the look, considering how he was dressed in the younger’s favorite brand. He typed out a quick “Oh? Does this look affect you _that_ much, love?” with an air of nonchalance, knowing just how affected the other would respond as he sent him some more photos in the outfit, but not the ones he had posted. 

  
  
  


Yangyang began typing again almost immediately. “ _I hate you so much 😡 Why are you the sexiest person on the planet?! Where are you rn?_ ” The younger sent the messages one after the other, Jaemin biting his lip to muffle the burst of smug laughter that threatened to escape his mouth. He attached his location and saw that his boyfriend read the message, not even bothering to respond afterwards. 

  
  
  


He smiled amusedly to himself as he closed out of the chat window and began working again as he waited for the inevitable arrival of his precious, most likely _horny_ , boyfriend. As he worked again, music playing through his headphones, Hyunjin returned with his coffee and a slice of rose colored cake that he slid beside his elbow. 

  
  
  


He glanced at it, pausing the song, and darting his eyes between the pastry and the dark haired boy across from him. The other smiled sheepishly, “We’ve been working for hours so, I thought you’d like something sweet.” He explained bashfully, Jaemin humming in acknowledgment with a grateful smile.

  
  
  


“That’s so thoughtful, thanks. What flavor is it?” He said glancing down at the cake apprehensively, it’s pink color giving him a bad feeling. “Oh, _it’s strawberry!_ ” Hyunjin said, beaming at him eagerly. 

  
  
  


His mouth fell open slightly as he nodded slowly. “ _Oh, it’s strawberry..._ ” He repeated robotically, the other’s face so open and expectant, he didn’t have the heart to tell the older boy that he _hated_ that fruit with a passion. He gave him a tight smile, simply redirecting his gaze to his laptop as he felt guilty for wasting the older’s money. 

  
  
  


But then again, Yangyang was going to show up and definitely eat the cake so he relaxed into the wooden seat beginning to work again. After about ten minutes, his laptop alerted him that his boyfriend had texted that he arrived, so he stood up from his seat and turned his camera on again to capture the moment of his arrival for the vlog. 

  
  
  


Hyunjin glanced at him with a questioning look, Jaemin plopping back into his seat with a small smile. “Um, is there a reason why you started filming again?” He said smiling back at the younger instinctively. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh, actually that’s because—“ He began to explain calmly before he was interrupted by a softer voice. “ _Hi, baby!_ ” His boyfriend greeted contently, plopping down into the seat beside him, smiling at the older meaningfully as he turned his head to blink at him in surprise. 

  
  
  


As soon as Jaemin faced him, Yangyang was curling a hand around his nape, leaning over to press a slow, sensual kiss to his lips. The warm press against the younger’s glossy mouth made his heart skip in his chest, his eyes closing automatically as he enjoyed the affection. When Yangyang pulled away he roamed his eyes over his lover’s body appreciatively before facing Hyunjin with a kind smile. 

  
  
  


“ _Oh hi_ , I’m Jaemin’s boyfriend, Yangyang!” He said brightly, reaching his hand across the table for Hyunjin to shake hesitantly. Jaemin stared at the chestnut haired boy in astonishment, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a form fitting, maroon colored, long sleeve shirt underneath, the top buttons undone to expose his golden clavicle, a dark pair of jeans on his long, lean legs with a Gucci belt snatching his waist, his bangs sitting cutely across his forehead. 

  
  
  


Overall he looked _too_ good, he kinda wanted to steal the other away that instant but he had to be polite and professional here. He cleared his throat and smiled at Hyunjin evenly, pulling the younger into his side with a noticeable grip. 

  
  
  


“I was going to say that I texted my boyfriend to join us. Baby, this is Hyunjin, my partner for my classes’ assignment.” He said, unable to stop his hand from massaging into his shoulder gently. Yangyang bowed his head to the older who returned it quickly, his face noticeably more stiff than before. 

  
  
  


The hazel haired man continued to beam enthusiastically at the other, leaning into Jaemin’s touch openly. “So nice to meet you.” He said kindly, Hyunjin nodding in agreement with a small, weak smile overtaking his face. “Yeah, you too.” He replied cordially, the younger averting his gaze from him after the pleasantries to direct all his attention towards Jaemin immediately.

  
  
  


“Are you recording for your vlog?” Yangyang asked attentively, reaching a hand upwards to pull up Jaemin’s bucket hat from blocking his eyes affectionately. Jaemin nodded with a fond look on his face, leaning over to kiss the younger again softly. Hyunjin’s eyes darted away from the sight with a jealous tug in his gut, his mouth pinching into a frown. 

  
  
  


“I’ve gotten some really good footage so far. Are you hungry? Have you eaten yet, baby?” Jaemin rumbled out in such an adoring voice it made the older narrow his eyes at his screen. Yangyang shook his head and the blue haired boy immediately nudged the cake towards him. 

  
  
  


The younger glanced down at the cake and back at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow as he picked up the black plastic fork to cut into the slice. “Is this... _strawberry_ , babe?” He asked pointedly, Jaemin trying to convey with his eyes and a minute shake of his head for the other not to make any comments. 

  
  
  


His boyfriend chewed the piece of pastry slowly, an amused smile curling onto his lips as he confirmed that it was indeed the flavor he would _never_ willingly purchase for himself. “Hyunjin bought me this slice, but I wasn’t feeling too hungry.” He said casually, Yangyang glancing at their camera with a knowing look for the dreamies to capture and post about on Twitter. 

  
  
  


“Oh that was thoughtful of you, hyung.” He said smiling around the fork at the dark haired male, the other blanching at him slightly. “Ar-Are you _younger_ than me?” He asked incredulously, his chocolate irises widening in alarm. 

  
  
  


Jaemin pressed his lips together to hold back a snort, shaking his head. “He’s the same age as us, he just wanted to be polite when he wasn’t sure how to address you.” He explained as Yangyang gazed at the other innocently, “ _Oh I’m so sorry!_ I didn’t think you were the same age! I’m not too good at Korean so I never know how to interact with those who are older.” He said, widening his eyes virtuously.

  
  
  


“You’re so _mature_ , I just thought you’d _definitely_ be my hyung.” He said apologetically, the older inhaling sharply at the back handed compliment. Jaemin glanced at his innocent looking boyfriend, and instantly knew the younger was totally messing with Hyunjin intentionally. Probably because he knew right away that the dark haired boy had a crush on Jaemin. 

  
  
  


He was being so mischievous and possessive as he cuddled into Jaemin’s side openly, scooping forkfuls of the cake and licking away the pink icing that was left on his lips pointedly. Blatantly mocking the older’s attempts to gain the photography major’s attention to his feelings of interest. 

  
  
  


_God_ , why did that make Jaemin _burn_ with satisfaction? Yangyang being so arrogant about being the one he was interested in made him bite his lip to hide his endeared smile, staring at the younger with a bewitched look. His boyfriend was _so fucking cute_ , and it was down right frustrating watching him show off to the other boy.

Every time his pink tongue flicked out to lick off the icing from his fork with that smug glint in his hazel eyes made him _throb_ within his jeans.

  
  
  


He cleared his throat and interrupted Hyunjin’s glowering at the younger to smile apologetically at him. “ _Well_ , I’ll just leave with Yangie now. Thanks so much for all your help. See you next week!” He said packing up his stuff, Yangyang finished off the cake with another sweet smile directed at the dark haired boy as he grabbed Jaemin’s Dior saddle bag and wrapped it around his body.

  
  
  


He began packing up the filming equipment as Jaemin grabbed his small black duffle to place his photography camera and laptop into it. He wrapped his arm around Yangyang’s small waist, the both of them waving at a visibly disgruntled Hyunjin before they began exiting the coffee shop.

  
  
  


“Did you have fun humiliating that _hyung_ , sweetheart?” He teased as they pushed open the door to make their way to the sidewalk. Yangyang huffed out a bright laugh, grinning coquettishly at his lover. “You _know_ that I had to let him know that you’re taken. And by the hottest guys on the planet, at that.” He said with a satisfied smile. 

  
  
  


Jaemin shook his head, the corner of his lips quirked into a mirthful smile. “You’re not wrong, but you’re still such a _bratty little thing_ aren’t you?” He said appreciatively, wrapping both of his arms around the younger as they walked with a wide gait, Yangyang humming noncommittally as he pressed against Jaemin’s warmth. 

  
  
  


“And what about it?” He quipped uncaringly, Jaemin chuckling into his nape before he let the other go to open the passenger seat for him. Yangyang gazed at him meaningfully, before stepping close to tug at the lapels of his wool jacket and slot his mouth hotly over the older’s.

  
  
  


Jaemin melted into the touch, unable to keep his hands from drifting down to the younger’s lower back, biting at his lower lip sensually. His boyfriend pulled away to stare at him from under his lashes, his chocolate eyes conveying his emotions. 

“You’re _ours_. I will not let anybody forget that.” He said, stroking down Jaemin’s chest, pausing as he reached his belly button and pulling himself away from the older abruptly, stepping into the car, and shutting it with a thud of finality. 

  
  
  


Jaemin smiled fondly to himself as he shook his head amusedly, opening the back door to gently place his duffle bag on the floor before making his way to the drivers side. Yangyang had already set up the camera on the car’s tripod, capturing the both of them easily as he continued to vlog to wrap up Jaemin’s day. 

  
  
  


“Should we address what just happened for our dreamies?” He asked teasingly as they began driving the short thirty minutes to their house. Yangyang snorted at his question and glanced at the older with a sharp look. Jaemin glanced back at his mildly affronted expression, a wide grin covering his face.

  
  
  


“ _What?_ Our dreamies know how rarely you initiate skinship, they’ll have noticed whether you say anything or not. But because of how _cute_ you just were, _I_ would like to talk about it.” He chirped happily, Yangyang rolling his eyes with a small huff. 

“ _Fine_. Since Jaemin loves talking about how thrilling it is to watch me stake a claim on what’s _mine_.” He said pointedly, with an indignant sniff.

  
  
  


“Did you hear that everyone?! Yangie’s admitting he got jealous! Please make lots of gifs of this moment!” He said cheerfully, Yangyang nudging his arm in protest. 

“Anybody would’ve been honestly. How am I just going to stay silent when that guy so obviously wanted your attention? _Especially_ , when you look so freakin’ handsome today too!” He grumbled petulantly, Jaemin leaning over at a red light to kiss him softly, unable to resist how devastatingly adorable the younger was being. 

  
  
  


When he pulled away, Yangyang licked his lips pointedly, giving the camera a pleased smile. “Jaeminnie likes when we become possessive of him anyway. Since he’s always so territorial about us! Honestly the rest of us should do a story time video about all the times Jaemin was blatantly jealous. It would be like an hour long.” He teased playfully, Jaemin pouting to himself. 

  
  
  


“I just want people to know you’re taken.” He mumbled sheepishly, Yangyang smiling at him fondly. “We know, babe. It’s cute.” He said shortly, Jaemin’s shoulders perking up again. When they arrived at the house, Jaemin parked the car in his designated spot, unbuckled his seat belt and faced their vlogging camera as his boyfriend mirrored his motions. 

  
  
  


“ _So, that’s it for today._ I think this video is gonna end up being pretty long considering how much I filmed today. But don’t forget to watch Jeno’s video after this one! We upload videos every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday! If you’re new to this channel and are wondering why we upload so much, it’s because two of us post individual content on almost each of those days. Jeno and I on Monday’s, Renjun and Yangie on Wednesday’s. Then it’s Donghyuck’s turn Friday’s and Saturday is our group video.” He informed as a mini schedule graphic appeared on the screen with their pictures.

  
  
  


He leaned his head against Yangyang’s and wrapped his arm around his waist, the younger placing his small hands on top of his affectionately. “Today we ended with a pleasant surprise of JaemYang, mostly because of how _hot_ Yangyang thought I looked today.” He said shamelessly as the brown haired boy blushed at his admission, smacking at his arm lightly as a reprimand. 

  
  
  


“Stay tuned for the rest of my babies videos! Stay healthy dreamies, don’t forget to eat and rest well! If you’re watching this video and skipping your homework, you should do it quickly!” He said, flashing a happy, attractive smile at the camera as he pressed a kiss to Yangyang’s cheek.

  
  
  


“Bye dreamies!” Yangyang said cupping Jaemin’s face and waving at the camera cutely. The end of the video showed some pictures they had taken together in the older’s full length mirror in his room, showing off their complimenting looks.

  
  
  


Jaemin also posted the photos on Instagram with a simple caption of “♥️”, one of him holding Yangyang around the waist, his chin on his shoulder, smiling lovingly as the younger captured the photo on his iPhone, and another of him turning his face to press into Yangyang’s nape suggestively, his grip still firm around the other’s waist before the third photo showed a sneak preview of the video he would upload that week. 

  
  
  


The dreamies were always enthusiastic to share their support in the comments of both his Instagram and their channel. 

“Lmaoooo Yangyang is so cute when he’s jealous! I feel so bad for that guy who’s Jaemin’s partner in that project. He had to third wheel 🤪” 

“Not at how tight Jaemin is gripping on Yangyang’s waist in these pictures 🤡 you can’t tell me they didn’t have s*x after this.” 

  
  
  
  
  


♡♡♡♡♡

  
  
  
  


The video Yangyang posted for his individual content that week had a title that said “MY BOYFRIEND’S GUESS THE PRICE OF ITEMS IN MY CLOSET 🤑💸”. It started with the simple intro of Donghyuck’s small, thirty second self written piece on guitar before the familiar area of their living room and the boys on the couch was seen.

  
  
  


“Welcome to another one of my videos, dreamies!” Yangyang welcomed with an eager smile, Jeno eyeing him suspiciously from beside him as on the wooden table before them laid a navy blue, velvet throw blanket blatantly hiding various items underneath it.

  
  
  
  


“As you can tell by the title we’re going to be playing a little game and there is a _serious_ prize on the line so hopefully my boyfriend’s have been paying attention to me.” He said with a pointed sniff, Donghyuck visibly shaking his head in disbelief with a fond smile. Jaemin laid his head on Renjun’s shoulder as he continued the explanation.

  
  
  


“There will be five items shown and whoever gets the most points right in guessing the correct or closest, approximate amount of the item wins!” He chirped cheerfully, Yangyang nodded in agreement with another blinding smile.

  
  
  


“That’s right, my segment is usually mostly about fashion which, although my boyfriend’s are really fashionable, they don’t have the sense for knowing prices for things... _should I be telling them how much I spend?_ I don’t know, _but it's for the prize!_ ” He said excitedly to which he carefully peeled back the sheet to reveal a pair of white sneakers with golden mesh accents as the main pattern covering the shoe.

  
  
  
  


He gestured to it easily, “Admittedly this could be easy for Jaemin since he’s a luxury good enthusiast too but it’s whoever gets closest to the amount. So how much did I spend on these shoes?” Yangyang asked like a game show host, Renjun staring at the heavy looking sneakers with a furrowed brow.

“Do I _want_ to know?” He asked his boyfriend chidingly, Yangyang ignoring him as Jaemin sat up and began clapping knowingly.

  
  
  


“Ah! Those are the Dior D-connect sneakers, they're like a thousand and two hundred dollars?” He guessed avidly, Renjun gasped in affront before he narrowed his eyes at their younger boyfriend. “ _Xiao Yang!_ ” He said in disbelief, Donghyuck waving his hand enthusiastically to guess, his shout of numbers barreling over the older’s disapproval.

  
  
  


“Two thousand!” He chirped like he was giving an amount at an auction, Yangyang nodded encouragingly to where Jeno sat glancing over the shoes quietly. He smiled at him fondly, “These are the shoes I bought Yangie for Christmas last year.” He said warmly, Renjun pausing in where he had been pinching at Yangyang’s ear as his boyfriend remained unperturbed, to scowl at his other lover.

  
  
  


“Lee Jeno you did _what?_ ” He asked in shock as Jeno stated the exact amount, Yangyang cheering and placing a point for him beside his name on the white board standing on the small table beside their couch. “Okay, next item!” Yangyang said after kissing his pouting boyfriend to move the sheet and reveal a small item that he had to hold in his palm for them to see accurately.

  
  
  


“How much was this AirPod case?” Yangyang asked as Donghyuck took the case into his hand to see it closer. He huffed amusedly, “ _Wait a minute,_ Renjun was complaining about Yangyang owning a pair of thousand dollar shoes when this was his present for Yangyang’s birthday! A fucking _G_ _ucci_ AirPod case.” He said side eyeing the silver haired man from where he suddenly sat calmly on the couch. 

  
  
  
  


Renjun cleared his throat bashfully as Jeno gazed at him in perplexity, Jaemin laughed in delight. “Those are like, almost _three hundred dollars!_ For a _case!_ Those are more expensive than how much he paid for the headphones!” Jaemin cackled gleefully, Yangyang grinned at his boyfriends squished a sheepish looking Renjun in between them.

  
  
  
  


“Let’s just say you all spoil me and be done with it! Jaemin made his guess, what about Duckie?” Yangyang asked as the other pursed his lips before guessing two hundred and eighty. Renjun recited the specific amount of two hundred sixty with a shy smile, Yangyang ruffling his hair fondly as he placed the point by his name. 

  
  
  


The next item was an 18K white gold necklace from Chanel, all of them making their guesses within the two thousand to three thousand range, Yangyang simply smiled artfully at where Jaemin sat suspiciously silent on the edge of the couch.

  
  


“How much did you spend when you bought this for me, baby?” He asked pointedly, all of the others whipping their heads to the side in surprise. Jaemin chuckled weakly as he twiddled his thumbs humbly.

  
  
  


“ _We-well_ it's a white gold, diamond encrusted Bouton de Camélia necklace so...five thousand dollars?” He said questioningly, Yangyang plopped himself in his lap with a wicked smile. “That’s right, he bought it for me when we were on vacation in Paris. It was an apology for when he broke my phone while trying to fuck m—“ Yangyang chirped unabashedly, Jaemin placing a firm hand over his mouth with a loud laugh.

  
  
  


“ _Next item!_ ” He said hurriedly as the video cut to when Yangyang stood beside the boys holding his iPad to display something on the screen. “How much did this skin cost me on PUBG?” He questioned lightly, all of them squinted to view the fancy armor he had on from head to toe including his backpack. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck lifted his hand again eagerly, “ _Oh! oh!_ That’s the one I bought you! It was fifty bucks!” He said swiftly with a proud grin as Yangyang kissed his cheek softly. Jeno took note of how scattered the points were with a small tilt of his head in bemusement.

  
  
  
  


Considering how his boyfriend’s were still teasing each other about all the expensive things they had bought for their boyfriend, they probably had yet to notice that small detail. Not that he could blame them, when Yangyang’s adorable, mega watt, boxy smile was on display, nothing else mattered. 

  
  
  


“Okay this is the final item! How much was this set of rings?” Yangyang asked as he gestured to the five rings displayed in a velvet lined jewelry box. There were five 18K gold, round shaped, diamond encrusted bands seated in the box, the stones twinkled beautifully from the sunlight pouring in through the windows before them.

  
  
  


Renjun glanced over them seriously with a visible question mark hanging over his head, Donghyuck stroked over them while mumbling numbers to himself. “I’ve never seen these before actually, are they new?” Jaemin asked with a sweet smile, Yangyang smiled back at him secretly as he agreed casually.

“These all have diamonds and are gold rings so...I’m actually scared to say the amount.” The silver haired man said with a light grimace.

  
  
  


“I’m going to carefully say six thousand.” Jeno said timidly, Yangyang giggling excitedly as he nodded. “Six thousand is correct, that means Jeno wins the prize!” He announced brightly as he placed another tally mark by his name. The other smiled proudly as Yangyang hugged him adoringly.

  
  
  


“There’s actually a reason why none of you have seen these rings before and that’s because this is my gift to you. I said that there was a prize and it’s _this_ , this is my way of wanting to spoil you just as much as you spoil me. I’m sure our dreamies have noticed already but all of these items are things that _you all_ have gifted to _me_. This isn’t to make up for it or anything, it's just because I love you all.” He said bashfully, his boyfriend’s pausing to stare at him intently.

  
  
  


Donghyuck was the first to break away from his besotted daze as Yangyang began placing the golden bands into their hands. “ _Oh baby._ ” He said softly, his arms wrapping themselves instantly around the younger before the others soon joined in to smush their precious lover between them. Someone was sniffling but considering how their position blocked every camera angle from getting a good look, it seemed like it would be a mystery for their subscribers to figure out.

  
  
  


They pulled away after smothering Yangyang in kisses, the younger giggling deliriously as he splayed comfortably across their laps on the couch again. They all brandished their rings to the camera as Yangyang did their outro, Renjun stroking fondly over his boyfriend’s hair before his brain briefly dissolved the whipped fog in his mind to catch up to what the younger had tried to skip past.

  
  
  


He smacked his boyfriend on his denim clad ass chidingly as he rose to turn off the cameras, “ _Xiao Yang_ , when you said six thousand did you mean for _each ring_ or for _all_ of them?!” He asked incredulously, Yangyang laughed in an unnaturally high tone as he waved frantically at the camera.

  
  
  


“Okay that’s all for now, don’t forget to like and subscribe, _bye!_ ” He said quickly before Renjun pulled out all his hair. It didn’t matter what they said anyway, he would drain his entire bank account if it meant he could make them feel just as special as they always did to him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 💖 Thank you for reading, I have written a bit more for this verse if you would like to see more 🤔👀 feel free to leave comments or kudos to share your lovely thoughts 💓 If you would like to read more 00-line, Yangyang centric content pls feel free to click on my username as I have quite the selection. I posted a link to my Twitter where I have a thread with my works if you could help me out by retweeting the link? 🥺💓💓  
> I’d love to hear from you, you can find me at other places here:  
> [ 💓👼🏼Twit ](https://mobile.twitter.com/redmoonwang)  
>  [ my cc ✨ ](https://curiouscat.qa/redmoonwang)


End file.
